Zwei
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Brago wasn't the only mamodo with the power of gravity. There was another, more powerful Mamodo who could create a well to draw in damage and ability without flinching. Her name is Zwei. Zwei has trouble finding a partner...until she goes to England and runs into a wizard. Now Harry is in for the fight of the century! Too bad people think he's the Mamodo!


Harry was wandering the quaint woods outside the park when he found her. A little girl with a large black book and torn clothes. She looked like she had been fighting Dudley.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

She appeared to have been crying.

"Can you read this?" she begged.

Harry took the book she handed him...and opened it. The words were strange, and he could only read the one in a different color.

"_Gravias?"_

He ducked on instinct (dealing with bludgers for four years will do that to you) and felt something shot past his left ear. A black orb crashed into a tree...which abruptly turned to splinters upon impact. There wasn't a twig left of it!

"Thank god! I finally found someone to read it!" she cried.

"What just happened?" he asked, thoroughly confused and fully expecting a Ministry owl to show up. When it didn't, he realized that the spell hadn't come from his wand.

It came from the little girl!

"My name is Zwei, and I'm a mamodo fighting to become the next king. Will you help me?" she asked.

Harry blinked twice.

"Hah?"

* * *

It had been a week since he found Zwei, and a lot of things had changed. Once he figured out that he wouldn't get busted by the Ministry for her spells, the situation at Privet Drive took a one eighty.

Vernon dropped them off right outside London three days after Zwei came, and Harry went directly to Gringotts. The goblins took one look at Zwei and the book Harry had in his hand, and started swearing rather impressively in gobbledygook.

Harry had raised an eyebrow at that swearing, until one of the goblins took him aside and explained patiently about the reaction.

The last time the mamodo battle had happened, it hadn't been pretty. The goblins at the time, when informed of the fact that it happened every thousand years, had been preparing for the next one with trepidation.

That time was now. The fact that a wizard had brought it to their attention early on only meant they had some forewarning.

As a result, they were rather eager to get rid of Harry and his new partner. Which they did, only when they had given him some help he didn't know he would need to survive.

Griphook had been very clear about the goblins opinion about mamodo battles. Keep it far from us, please.

Harry left the alley with several new books (including one that had a spell to give him the names of both Mamodo and their partner, as well as rankings and basic stats) a new bag to hold everything and a card which could be used in both worlds. And, at Harry's request, the first available port key out of England.

He had a feeling that Dumbledore would find out he had left his relatives, and frankly he didn't want to go back if he could help it.

What Harry didn't know until much, much later was that the goblins had even removed all tracers and spells on him. Including the one to track magical signatures on minors.

It took Harry the rest of the week to figure out how to activate the book on his new opponents, and an entire day on how to update it.

* * *

Harry woke up in the forest, with Zwei and checked the date. It had become a ritual for him now.

Wake up, check on Zwei, look at date, and update the book of mamodo still in the competition.

After that he and Zwei would rock-paper-scissors on who got breakfast that morning. He usually won that.

"Morning partner," yawned Zwei.

Harry grinned at her. Even now he had trouble believing that he was finally free, all thanks to this little girl.

Zwei had shockingly white hair, deep blue eyes, and looked about the about eleven. Since partnering up with Harry, he had helped her to update her wardrobe, and today she had decided to go ninja. She was wearing a deep purple top that had no sleeves and fit her form nicely. Her pants flared out a bit until it reached her waist and ankles, which she tapped off with help from Harry.

Her shoes were traditional shinobi style zori in white. Her hair, which she had allowed to grow long, was put up in a ponytail. Anything more complicated than a bun, and she would have to have Harry help her.

"Want to battle for breakfast?" he asked.

"Nah, I go get it while you update the book. Check for new spells too," she yawned.

Since the start of the mamodo battle (which happened a full week before his birthday, strangely enough) Harry and Zwei had defeated a total of four opponents.

Mostly because the people they fought couldn't believe that the spells which Harry used were actually his, and not Zwei's. The look on their faces when his _'incendio'_ destroyed the book and their realization that it was his doing was priceless.

To be fair though, they had yet to find anyone _worth_ using her spells on.

It had taken Harry a grand total of two days to figure out that her power was over gravity. And exactly three to unlock her second spell, which was Harry's favorite.

What it did was fairly interesting, even if he couldn't figure out how to unleash the secondary half of it's power.

Harry paused. Someone had broken a branch near him, and he knew Zwei took ten minutes to get breakfast at least. It gave her time to wake up.

Harry hid inside the tent, pretending to still be asleep. If it was a predator (unlikely) then it would smell human and go away. If it was human, then chances were fairly good that it was another opponent.

There weren't any chances of finding a lost hiker, since they were very deep in the forest. It was only because Harry preferred sleeping in nature that they were this deep. Zwei didn't say anything, but Harry could tell she liked it better too.

What appeared was a girl wearing an expensive dress. Her hair was messy, probably because she had walked this far. In her hand was a familiar book.

Harry inwardly sighed. He didn't like fighting, but after running into a mamodo who was forced to fight, and those who lived with evil in them, he had Zwei promise him that if she became the next King to allow some mamodo to at least say no to fighting. It wasn't fair to them to fight if their heart wasn't in it.

Surprisingly, she agreed completely. Having an opponent who _wanted_ their book burned wasn't nearly as fun as a real fight.

Harry waited, hoping she would go away. Instead, she looked around, as if trying to see where he went.

"Brago, are they around here?" she asked.

"One of them is. The other must be hiding."

"Let's burn their book and go. I don't like the rumors I heard about this kid," she said.

"You mean that the girl is the human, even though the kid holds the book?"

"Something doesn't seem right about that. And they say that the kid using spells that are too diverse to be normal. I mean one minute he uses lightning, the next he uses fire."

Harry grinned. So they thought _he_ was the mamodo? No wonder the Aurors hadn't been bothering him!

Zwei heard Brago before she saw him. Harry was smart, he was probably hiding in the tent.

Before Brago could go in, Harry unleashed one of her spells.

Which meant he was going to take this seriously for a change.

"_GRAVERION!"_

Zwei unleashed a large black ball above the two, and Brago's partner tried to attack her.

There was a reason why Harry loved her second spell.

"_Reis!"_

Brago unleashed his power...but nothing happened.

"_Reis!"_ she tried again, and again for a third time. Nothing happened.

"What is going on Sherry? Is the book not glowing?" demanded Brago.

"Actually, it is. But due to the nature of Zwei's second spell, that power you unleashed is useless."

Harry stepped out of the tent, keeping the book firmly open in his right hand.

"What?"

"Zwei's second spell is my favorite, solely because as long as that black ball is all, all damage and effects are drawn into it. Basically it's a gravity well."

"I thought you were the mamodo!" she exclaimed.

"No. I am Zwei's human partner. Now, are you here for a fight, or would you like to talk?"

Sherry didn't look happy. But as Harry had said, her spell didn't work around that black ball, which wasn't even that large. Brago, strangely enough, wanted to meet Zwei.

Very few mamodo could control gravity, and she was among the best. Finding a human like this, who not only fooled his opponents into thinking he was the mamodo but accurately firing her gravity well trick was a miracle.

"Fine. Let's talk," said Sherry.

She wasn't really after him, but she needed information about where a certain mamodo team was. With what she heard about this kid, she hoped he would be able to tell her.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Sherry and this is Brago."

"Really? How interesting. And why would the fifteenth strongest team be coming after us?"

"Fifteenth?" said Brago.

Harry placed his palm against the earth, and sent out a pulse. Then he consulted his book.

"Sorry. According to this you just got bumped up to 14 this morning."

"Means you're one rank below us. We got rated 13 the first time he used that and have been stuck there ever since."

"What sort of book is that?" asked Sherry wide eyed.

"This? The goblin clans gave it to me in exchange for keeping all mamodo battles far from them. So why did you hunt me down out here, Ms. Sherry?"

"...I need help finding a certain mamodo."

"Name and human partner. This book has all 100 mamodo that came here and their stats."

"Koko and Zofis."

Harry whistled. He had a run in with that pair two weeks after first gaining the book. They wanted to use Zwei's power against the other mamodo, but Harry wanted no part of them.

"Zofis, the tenth strongest mamodo. Known for manipulation of human hearts. That is one nasty little brat. I take it you're really trying to help his partner?"

"Koko is my friend and he's using her just because she can read the book. She used to be nice, and now she's cruel."

"Well with that kind of power, it won't be easy to defeat him. And chances are that he already knows what Brago can do, and has a strategy in place."

"I don't care."

"What do you suggest?" asked Brago, seeing what the kid was getting at.

"Why not team up? At least until that creep is taken out of the game. Zofis has tried to use Zwei through me, but his power didn't take."

"I've been wondering...why do people think _you're_ the mamodo when you fight?"

That had been confusing them both for some time.

Harry had an evil grin, and took out a polished stick.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Sherry yelped when she realized what was going on. She was floating!

"I'm a wizard. I don't use Zwei's spells unless I have to. And up to this point I haven't come across any who could stand up to even her first spell."

"HUH?" yelped Sherry.

Harry grinned.

"I can use spells too, but my power is much more diverse that Zwei."

"Why do you fight?" asked Sherry. Harry was different from most of the owners she defeated.

He gave the information she wanted freely, without any request in return. He even suggested teaming up so they could actually beat the mamodo who hurt her friend.

"To be honest, I could care less about making Zwei king. If she wants to get stronger then I will help her. She freed me from an invisible prison that others placed me in, so I will do anything in my power to help her in her own goals."

"I'd settle for Queen, or being in the top five," she said.

Brago laughed.

"So you would settle for being one of the strongest, even if it meant you wouldn't be the king?"

"Being the Queen means you are strong anyway. If I can't be king, I'll settle for being his consort," she said sensibly.

Brago had to admit, she had a point. The Queen wasn't the strongest of the fighters, but she was just as strong as the king himself. There had never been a queen who was weak in power or intelligence.

"Can you tell me where Zofis is?"

"Afraid not. This book will only give me stats and rankings. It's a miracle to even have that available. So tell me, to what lengths would you go to defeat Zofis and his partner?"

"I don't care what methods I use, so long as I can save Koko from that bastard. But I can't kill her unless there's no chance of her returning to what she used to be."

"In that case, you may have found the perfect partner to defeat him. While my methods are somewhat underhanded and sneaky, the humans almost never have a chance to fight back and the spells are useless between me and Zwei."

"How can you keep a human from casting a spell before her?" asked Brago, curious.

Harry grinned.

_"Silencio!"_

He had his stick aimed at Sherry.

"Go ahead and try to cast a spell. I have other methods, but that spell is how I've defeated all the others in a single move."

Sherry tried to speak, but nothing came out. She tried everything, but unless she could vocalize the spell, Brago couldn't use his attacks.

It was an effective, if a bit underhanded maneuver.

"_Finite."_

"What is that?"

"The silencing spell. The other one is the body bind spell which forces the person to go ramrod straight and be unable to move at all. Then there's my stunner. One hit, and they're out cold for three hours."

Sherry grinned.

"Harry, I think we could make a very effective team."

"Who said I wanted to team up with her?" demanded Brago.

"You do realize the only time I'll actually bother to step in is if you can't handle the situation alone, right?"

"I still don't want to team up with a weak little brat like her."

"Weak are we?" growled Harry.

If there was one thing he hated, it was pity and people calling him weak without knowing him.

Zwei wasn't too happy with him either.

"Weak? This coming from someone who couldn't even break free of my gravity well? Someone who doesn't even rely on his partner at all? If there is someone weak here, Brago, then it's you," she growled.

"Is that a challenge?" he grinned.

Zwei looked at her partner, who nodded with a grin. For once, they were going to use Zwei's spells instead of Harry's trickery.

* * *

"_Reis!"_

"_Graverion!"_

The black orb appeared, and Sherry didn't let it dissuade her. That thing had to have a limit, and she was going to push it even if it killed her.

Sherry used spell after powerful spell, but the orb just kept getting larger, instead of breaking.

Harry grinned evilly.

"_Protego!"_

Harry held up a clear shield that was invisible save for the indents on the ground.

Sherry and Brago didn't know why he was doing that now when Harry shouted _"Bau Gravion!"_

The black orb exploded into power. All the spell power that he had absorbed earlier went on a rampage, leveling a good two miles of forest all around it. As Sherry watched, she realized it was formed like a dragon of sorts.

Brago barely managed to block it from hitting his book. His clothes were tattered and he was breathing heavily. Sherry wasn't much better.

"Bau Gravion. It unleashes all the pent up energy absorbed during battle in the shape of a dragon. As you can see, it's very effective. Funny thing is, it doesn't actually take any power from me aside from shaping the blast. As a result, I still have plenty of juice left to attack and burn your book. Still say we're weak?"

"Harry! The book is glowing!" said Zwei excitedly.

Brago and Sherry looked horrified...until they realized it wasn't the spell book glowing.

It was the stats book.

Harry opened it to the front, and nearly dropped it in shock.

"How did we jump from 13th to 8th in so short a time?"

Zwei was looking at the book too. She seemed positively hyper when she looked at Brago with unrestrained glee.

"Your ranking just dropped three levels too. I suppose I should say thank you, since if you hadn't annoyed us we wouldn't have had a chance to test that third spell."

Brago looked furious. How could someone like _her_ who relied on Wizard Trickery be stronger?

"The irony is that this is the first time I haven't won a battle using first year spells. Then again, we've never needed a reason to use the more powerful ones," grinned Harry.

Brago let that sink in. This kid had been beating his opponents using spells a child would know? He hadn't even taken one seriously?

After seeing that dragon's power, he shuddered to think of what would happen if he _did_ get serious.

"Tell you what Sherry. You give me your number and if I ever find Zofis again I'll let you know their location. Seeing as how it's _your_ friend, I'll allow you to take her out."


End file.
